Marvel Legends
Marvel Legends is a fighting game made by Jacky 50A for the platforms PS4 and Xbox One. Released in mid-2018, this game takes several inspirations from the games of the franchises Injustice and Marvel vs Capcom, mixing them altogether to create an immersing gameplay experience featuring the many faces of the Marvel Universe. Running on Unreal Engine 3, the game aims to bring the best Marvel fighting game experience while entertaining the players with its stunning story mode. Not to be confused with the toyline with the same name. Plot The story takes place in the Marvel Universe of Earth-472, revolving around the universe's heroes and villains trying to stop Kang from ending all of reality after he was driven mad by an unknown entity. After Kang inflicted much damage to the universe and killed many superhumans, heroes and villains are forced to band together to defeat Kang and his mysterious new master. For the full story, see the universe's page itself. Gameplay Taking cues from Injustice: Gods Among Us and several Capcom games, this game is a one-on-one, 2.5D fighting game. The players' characters are capable of interacting with the stages, using background objects to their advantage against their enemies. Aside from that, the players can knock the enemy into an entirely different part of the stage by charging up the heavy attack button and hitting the enemy with it at the corner of the stage. In the game's matches, instead of having the double health bars of Injustice, the players will be given three chances ("rounds") to beat the enemy and see who comes out on top. Another difference from Injustice is its power bar. While the power bar is virtually unchanged with its three bars, how the players fill them up is modified. Blocking will yield some power for the blocker while a smaller amount of power will be given to the attacker. In a normal battle scenario however, the attacker gets more power by inflicting damage on the enemy. As the power bar fills up, characters will be able to perform power burn moves that enhance the strength of their special attacks. But when the power bar is completely full, characters can perform an annhilating Super Move that takes out a large portion of the enemy's health. It is suggested for the players to perform super moves at close range though, as at longer ranges the attack initiation's animation can be easily blocked or predicted. Character traits are present in this game, allowing both heroes and villains to receive momentary advantage against one another. Game Modes *Campaign *Multiplayer (Local and Online) *King of the Hill *Onslaught (Survival) *Versus Mode **'Cosmic Mode': A mode that's unlocked after finishing the campaign, this mode severely ups the mode by drastically enhancing all of the characters' stats by turning them all into beings similar to the Silver Surfer. With everyone now having the powers of a Herald of Galactus, the characters' attack damage, blocking proficiency, and power gain are increased as well as the health. In turn, the duration of the match is reduced to just two minutes instead of the regular four minutes, with the winner being not just the one who wins most of the rounds but also the one with the most health. Characters The game's base version has 40 characters, with a balanced amount of heroes and villains at the players' disposal. The roster shall be expanded upon with free DLC content, released bi-monthly. Heroes #Captain America #Iron Man #Thor #Hulk #Vision #Blade #Spider-Man #Doctor Srange #Daimon Hellstrom #Man-Thing #Silver Surfer #Storm #Daredevil #Wolverine #Cyclops #Archangel #Valkyrie #Phoenix #Black Widow #Black Bolt Villains #Red Skull #Ultron #Kingpin #Venom #Loki #Apocalypse #Dormammu #Gorr, the God Butcher #Doctor Octopus #Doctor Doom #D'Spayre #Sugar Man #Gorgon #Moonstone #Mephisto #Kang #Morgan le Fay #Wendigo #Annihilus #Titannus Stages DLC Content Category:Video Games Category:Fan Fiction Category:Earth-472